


Softer Bigger Fatter Stronger

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Consensual Humiliation, D/s, Dom Lydia, F/M, Feeding Kink, Human AU, Sub Jackson, Weight Gain, chubby jackson, consensual slut shame-y line, ooc jackson (jackson isn't such an asshole)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jackson explore a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer Bigger Fatter Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to be working on my Scira piece today, buuuuuut this idea hit me hard while browsing the tw chubby!kink meme ([go add some prompts](http://amor-remanet.livejournal.com/593988.html) y'all!), so yeah, this happened. As always, triggers are in the tags ^.^
> 
> Title is a take on Daft Punk's _Harder Better Faster Stronger ___.

"Lydia, baby, is there _anything_ I can do to make it up to you?" Jackson begged pathetically at her locker. 

Lydia was pleased with this behavior. It was helping her social capital, which the idiot had decided to harm the day before, yelling at _her_ in front of everyone. It was unacceptable. Groveling in front of the same people within twenty-four hours though? She could work with that. 

Lydia shut her locker loudly, and she spared him an assessing glance, "I'll consider it. Bring me something from _Cora's Cakes_ tonight, and we'll talk." 

Jackson nodded eagerly, and Lydia strode away, heels clicking. The pity-filled glances she'd been receiving for the past day thankfully stopped. (It wasn't as bad as last time, when Stilinski decided to pull the 'I'm the better guy' bullshit.)

Lydia's mind was occupied for the rest of the day, considering what she should do about the Jackson situation. In the bedroom she was his sometimes Domme and often top, but she needed to assert her dominance outside of there. He was strongly against public play, and Lydia respected that. It was a pity though; it would have been so easy to just slap a collar on his neck with her name on it.

His love of sexual humiliation was limited to the bedroom, but he had confessed to enjoying situational humiliation in public. There was something there. Not feminization, the boy was too vain for his own good and loved the way he looked in lingerie and feminine clothes. If only his figure were softer, then he could _really_ fill out a pair of her sheer panties. 

Lydia dropped her pen, a past conversation slamming into her. Jackson had said he was curious about over feeding, back before they were really doing kink. At the time she thought Jackson meant her gaining the weight, and Lydia had scoffed- she had an _extensive_ wardrobe, and unless he wanted to replace each and every article of clothing, it wasn't happening. 

A plan snapping into place, she got excited. They hadn't done an ongoing kink for some time, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see Jackson's clothes fill up and strain. She wanted to see a pudgy little belly push against his polos, for his jeans to ever so slightly cut into it. Not enough to warrant him getting new clothes, but enough so he wouldn't be able to stop noticing his new belly. 

It wouldn't be hard to calculate how many extra calories to add to his per-day diet; she just needed to make sure Jackson was on board. And with a little smirk, she was willing to bet he would be. She was so sure that she decided to do some quick math while she waited for Jackson. Most sites suggested only gaining a pound or two per week, and Lydia decided gradual would be a better starting place anyways. It would be one pound per week, or around five hundred extra calories per day. 

Jackson came over at eight, with another apology and the distinctive sleek black box from _Cora's Cakes_ in his hands. A greedy piece of Lydia was glad her mother was still on a date, and unable to snatch a piece. _Cora's Cakes_ was the Hale family bakery, whose name changed whenever a new family member became the head baker. Lydia had only been alive for _Talia's Treats_ , but she preferred the new one. Her mother sometimes raved about _Edward's Edibles_ , Talia's grandfather who ran the bakery when she was a child.

"Bring it to my room, I'll grab some plates," Lydia said, heading to the kitchen. Grabbing disposable cutlery and plates to minimize mess, Lydia headed upstairs. Jackson was sitting on the bed with the box open, and his shoes were neatly placed next to the bed. 

Lydia joined him, plating a slice of cheesecake for each of them. She waited until Jackson took a bite before beginning. 

"Remember when you mentioned being interested in feederism?" Lydia asked before taking a bite of the lush cheesecake. Cora really was a goddess; she ought to write the woman a letter or something. 

A light flush crossed Jackson's cheeks, and he swallowed, "Yes." 

Lydia raised an eyebrow at the short response, "And?" 

Jackson's ears burned, and he snapped, "It's a kink Lyds, it doesn't just mysteriously disappear." 

Lydia placed her fork down, and pointedly looked at his slice, "Do _you_ want to be the one getting fed?" 

"What, I- how?" Jackson asked. 

Lydia picked her fork back up with a smile, "You would come over every evening with two desserts, that together are around five hundred calories. Roughly every week you'll gain one pound, it'll be slow and you may not even notice it at first. I do _not_ expect this to get in the way of your lacrosse, Jackson." 

Jackson bit his lower lip, "How long would this go on?" 

"For however long you want to do it. It'll take a little over two months to get you chubby, and after that it's your call," Lydia answered. 

"...could we do verbal humiliation with it?" Jackson asked tentatively. 

Lydia bit back the grin that wanted to cross her face, "Of course we can darling." 

Jackson exhaled, "Yeah, cool. This sounds really great, but..."

"But what, Jackson?" Lydia asked when he didn't elaborate. 

He ran a hand through his hair, "Would you... would you still find me attractive?"

Lydia's lips thinned, "Are you saying you _wouldn't_ be attracted to me if I gained, say, thirty pounds?" 

"No! Of course I would be, I just- I just wanted to make sure," Jackson said. 

Lydia patted his cheek, "Yes, I'll still be attracted to you. Maybe even more so with a smackable ass." 

Jackson rolled his eyes, but finished off the slice of cheesecake and the next one Lydia put on his plate. 

It took three months of desserts until Jackson was ready for the scene they wanted. (Lydia hadn't counted on the lacrosse team doing so well this year, and coach increasing their practice times.) The belly she had imagined all those days ago was finally attached to him, and she couldn't leave it alone. When they watched _The Notebook_ , she'd lay her head on his plump belly, and when they cuddled, she spent extra time running her fingers along it. His ass had rounded out too, and Lydia loved the way it overfilled her slim fingers. (And it was _very_ smackable.)

Tonight was the night. Her mother was out of town for the weekend, and Jackson would be over soon with his desserts. They had gone over today's scene for the fifth time last night, and they both agreed they were comfortable with it. Lydia really hoped it went well, there were so many slight variations they could do. 

The doorbell going off interrupted her fantasies of a chubby schoolboy Jackson in his tiny uniform getting disciplined for breaking the dressing code. She opened the door, and Jackson stood there with a DVD case, and two sleek boxes from Cora's. 

"You're positive Jackson?" Lydia asked, forgoing a greeting. 

He nodded, "Reptile is my safeword tonight." 

Lydia's smile turned predatory, "Good. Get yourself set up, I'll be up in a moment." 

Jackson thudded up the stairs, and Lydia grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge. If there were a next time, soda would definitely be involved. Jackson loved the stuff, but only ever drank it alone because it made him burp. ( _No one can pull of burping Lydia! It's just not attractive. Stop snickering!_ )

Lydia took a breath and stood taller before opening the door, it was time. 

Lydia joined him on the bed fluidly, folding her legs under herself. She rested her palms on her satin pajama pants, they were extremely comfortable and in a dark metallic purple. She also wore the matching camisole top, and Jackson had stripped down to his boxer briefs as agreed. They were dark green, and contrasted with his skin sharply. His little gut pushed over the elastic band, and she saw him automatically try to suck his belly in at the weight of her eyes. 

She decided to ignore the disobedience for now, "What have you brought us tonight Jackson?" 

Jackson opened both boxes smoothly, "Miniature cheesecakes and donut holes." 

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "You don't think that will be too sweet?" 

Jackson's face flickered for a moment, as if he hadn't thought over the sugar intake, "No." 

Lydia delicately plucked up one of the tiny cheesecakes, it was only slightly larger than a quarter, but Jackson had brought a full box of them. This one was raspberry, and Lydia carefully nibbled at the treat, making sure to not smudge her dark lipstick. 

Jackson watched her eat the treat with a pained expression. His stomach was practically thrashing, demanding some of the baked goodness. He thinned his lips and tried to ignore the food, but Lydia was _licking it now_. She was the devil incarnate; Jackson was officially in love with the devil. 

Jackson's stomach began to growl loudly, and Lydia picked up on the noise with a chuckle. She finished off the little cake, and smacked her lips for affect. 

"Are you hungry Jackson?" Lydia asked coyly. 

Jackson nodded, his eyes following Lydia's fingers as she grasped a donut hole, "Yes." 

"Do you want dinner? I think we have some leftover salad downstairs," Lydia teased. 

"N-no, I'd prefer dessert," said Jackson. 

"Are you saying you _want_ to gobble down unhealthy delicious foods that make you plumper, Jackson?" 

A light flush rose on Jackson's neck, "Yes."

"Say it Jackson," Lydia ordered. 

His flush darkened, "I want to be plumper."

Lydia pushed the donut hole to his lips as a reward, "Good boy. If you get much fatter though, we're going to have to go clothes shopping." Lydia pinched his thighs to emphasize her point. Jackson's cock twitched, and he tried to ignore it, it was far too early for that. 

"Lay your head in my lap, and get on your back," said Lydia. 

Jackson complied quickly, and Lydia pressed a mini blueberry cheesecake to his lips. His mouth opened, and the treat plopped down, and she wiped the crumbs off on his lips. Lydia dragged her left hand down his sternum, and stopped on his belly's swell. She left her hand there, while using the other to feed him more treats. 

"You've gotten so plush Jackson, you're far better to cuddle with now," Lydia purred. Jackson licked the powdered sugar off her finger but didn't respond. 

Lydia's nails scratched against his sensitive belly, and Jackson struggled not to push up into her hand. At the next treat, Lydia pushed down on his belly firmly, causing Jackson to take quick aborted breaths. With a strangled groan, Jackson's cock strained against his underwear, making him acutely aware of the elastic digging into his hips. 

"Please," he moaned, his hips trying to thrust up, but her hand on his stomach impeding him. 

Lydia whistled low, "Look at you Jackson- all fat and needy, quite the attention whore aren't you? I bet half the reason you like being bigger is because you take up more space." 

He shook at her words, and felt his belly ripple, far more erotic than he anticipated. She didn't miss his increasing arousal, and pressed the last miniature cheesecake- a classic strawberry one- to his lips. His eyes met hers, and she allowed her fingers to push the delicacy in further than before, knocking against his soft pallet. Lydia drew her manicured fingers from his mouth, two remaining on his lower lip so she could see his teeth move as he struggled with the dessert. 

She rubbed his puffy stomach softly- it did seem larger than before, "Are you full?" 

"Yes," he answered, his eyes darting to the half full box of donut holes. 

Lydia smirked at the movement, "Do you want to eat more? Do you want to keep stuffing your greedy hole?"

Lydia was suddenly hit with the image of Jackson heavily over eating, the last slice of a hot pizza while she fucked him, filling both his holes. A wave of lust crashed over her, and she forced herself not to just spin Jackson's head around and demand he start eating her. She had put far too much effort into this scene for her hormones to fuck it up. 

Cracking open her water bottle she took a long draught, and offered it to Jackson. He declined, and she tossed the bottle aside. 

"I'm ready," he said quietly, his face flushed and his cock still hard. 

Jackson was a mess of sensations. Lydia over feeding him was at the forefront of his mind, the sweet donut holes tasting heavier the more he ate. It felt like his belly was swelling up like a balloon, and his hands were rubbing his sides that ever so slightly puffed out now. There was a low-grade pain somewhere in the back of his mind, but it was easy to pass over. He couldn't remember the last time his dick had been so hard. 

"Last one Jackson, you wanna play?" Lydia asked, already slipping her clothes off. 

"Yes!" Jackson replied eagerly, pushing his hips up and pulling off his boxer briefs with minimal fuss. His excitement must be showing on his face, he needed release; at this point he would have been thrilled if Lydia told him to hump her carpet. (Okay, bad example, she had a _really_ plush carpet.)

Lydia straddled him, holding her body a few inches above his cock. She leaned forward to kiss his lips once, and then pressed the last donut hole in his open mouth, as if it were a gag. 

"Now, be a good boy Jackson, and I'll let you know when you can eat it," Lydia teased, knowing he wouldn't easily forget the rules of this game. 

Lydia impaled herself on the familiar cock with a happy sigh, and began to gently ride him. Jackson's hands stayed put on her knees like a good boy, and she pressed down on his stomach in response. He groaned at the sensation, but the donut hole remained between his lips- though the powdered sugar was dusting the lower half of his face. Lydia giggled at the image, and leaned forward to lick the sugar off. 

"Mmm," she whispered in his ear, "I bet you cum so quickly like this, so eager to be stuffed and fucked. Do you feel _full_ Jackson?" 

Jackson moaned in response, his stomach jiggling against Lydia's front, and the little donut hole wobbling. Lydia sat up, flicking his nipples on the way up, and rotating her hips. She contemplated getting herself off for a moment, but decided she'd be too lazy and tired to wrap things up well. So instead she massaged Jackson's stomach with one hand, twisted her hips sharply, and with her other hand, pushed the donut hole into Jackson's mouth. 

"Now," she murmured, and Jackson came on command. 

He drifted back down slowly, and swallowed the lumpy mess in his mouth awkwardly. Lydia had gotten off his lap, tossed the boxes to the side, and clicked on her TV. The menu of _The Italian Job_ played, casting a glow on the bed. 

"Hey, welcome back. How are you doing?" Lydia asked. 

Jackson nodded, and brought Lydia under his arm to cuddle with, "We're doing that again...and we're getting me bigger." 

Jackson pressed play, and Lydia grinned into his shoulder, possibilities dancing through her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ([my tumblr](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/): where 62% of my other fics are)


End file.
